Kata
by z-hard
Summary: Kata, bagi Nara Shikamaru, memiliki banyak sekali arti. Terutama jika kata itu keluar dari mulut Temari.


Saya bukan penggemar fandom Naruto, sebetulnya. Tetapi tentu saya membaca komiknya. Satu yang menarik perhatian saya adalah Nara Shikamaru ini, maka saya memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat fanfictionnya. Ide membuatnya dengan berpasangan Temari baru muncul setelahnya.

Saya sudah lama sekali tidak membaca Naruto nomor-nomor terdahulu, maka jika ada sedikit kesalahan dalam fanfiction ini, mohon dimaklumi. Ingatan saya tidak begitu bagus, wew.

Dan pastinya, penghormatan terbesar diberikan kepada mereka yang bersedia mengomentari, mengkritik, membaca, atau bahkan sekedar melihat. Terima kasih!

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto beserta banyak karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya berharap bisa menggambar sebagus beliau, haha.

* * *

**Kata**

By : z-hard

Kata-kata, bagi Nara Shikamaru, bukanlah hal yang bisa dimengerti hanya dengan sekali dengar. Jauh dari itu, butuh penelaahan lebih lanjut untuk memahami dengan pasti apa maksud dari kata-kata itu. Misalnya, jika ada seseorang yang berkata padamu, "dasar orang aneh" dengan ekspresi senyum yang tertahan, berarti orang tersebut tertarik padamu. Jika seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ekspresi datar, itu artinya orang tersebut tidak punya ide lain tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya kepadamu. Dan kalau seseorang tadi mengatakannya dengan mengernyit plus memicingkan mata, itu berarti kau memang orang aneh.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyukai perjalanan jauh. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Dulu, ketika masih sekitar lima tahun, ada saat di mana Shikamaru sengaja memakan kue kadaluarsa guna mengihindarkan dirinya diajak piknik keluarga ke luar desa Konoha. Tidak begitu sukses, sesungguhnya, karena keluarga Nara tetap melakukan piknik itu. Tetapi yang penting Shikamaru tidak perlu lelah berjalan karena selama ke tempat tujuan, ia digendong ayahnya yang masih percaya bahwa sakit perut anaknya adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak suka perjalanan jauh, tetapi terkadang kita dihadapkan kepada situasi yang tidak disediakan pilihan. Menjadi shinobi jelas bukan pilihan yang akan dipilih oleh seorang Shikamaru (opsi tersebut terlalu tinggi untuk pemalas unggulan seperti dia), tetapi segalanya terjadi begitu saja hingga dia di sini sekarang, berdiri sebagai shinobi Konoha, dengan bonus 'Chuunin' sebagai titelnya.

Masalahnya adalah, menjadi seorang shinobi kelas tinggi, jelas _harus_ menyukai perjalanan jauh. Mau tidak mau. Kau bisa saja dikirim ke ujung dunia dengan dalih tugas, dan sebagai shinobi yang bertanggung jawab, penolakan adalah salah satu pantangan. Itu yang dirasakan Shikamaru sekarang. Dia tidak suka perjalanan jauh, tetapi kini dia menemukan dirinya sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju Suna.

Dari segala pilihan perjalanan yang ada, Shikamaru paling tidak suka jika diperintahkan pergi ke Suna. Selain jauh, iklim Suna yang berkali-kali lipat lebih panas dari Konoha benar-benar membumihanguskan semangat Shikamaru—yang memang sudah tipis dari sananya. Sialnya, karena Konoha dan Suna kini sudah beraliansi, peluang untuk dikirim ke Suna menjadi satu banding tiga. Apalagi saat ini dia mendapatkan _gadis itu_ sebagai kompaninya. Kesialan ganda.

Temari, menurut Shikamaru, adalah sosok yang paling sulit dipahami. Bukan berarti Shikamaru pernah berusaha memahami seseorang sebelumnya, tetapi dalam kasus yang satu ini, Temari benar-benar tidak bisa dipahami. Shikamaru sudah tahu lama sebelum ini, bahwa perempuan adalah mahkluk paling merepotkan yang pernah tercipta. Mendapatkan Ino sebagai partner tugasnya selama bertahun-tahun sudah membuatnya paham bahwa sebaiknya tidak mencari masalah dengan perempuan— dan Shikamaru menambahkan premis itu sekarang—_terlebih dengan Temari_.

Dari setiap arti ganda yang dimiliki sebuah kata, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Temari-lah yang paling multitafsir. Seperti sekarang contohnya, ketika seharusnya mereka bisa membuat perjalanan menuju Suna lebih singkat, Temari serta merta berkata padanya, "jalan pelan saja, sekali-kali aku ingin menikmati pemandangan di sini."

Menjadi remaja dengan IQ lebih dari dua ratus memang kurang menyenangkan; kalimat sederhana itu terdengar lebih kompleks di kepala Shikamaru. Banyak makna yang bisa menjadi pilihan. Pertama, Temari kelelahan dan tidak kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan cepat saat ini (meskipun Shikamaru ragu apakah gadis seperti Temari _pernah_ merasa lelah). Kedua, pemandangan di hutan ini memang berharga untuk dinikmati (dua detik berikutnya Shikamaru sadar bahwa di sekitar mereka hanya ada pohon besar dan jamur beracun, yang sulit dikatakan sebagai 'pemandangan indah'). Ketiga, Temari _sengaja_ agar perjalanan mereka berdua tidak cepat berakhir.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.. kalau poin ketiga itu sampai terjadi, berarti dia harus segera berputar balik ke Konoha dan melapor pada nona Tsunade, bahwa dunia sudah mau kiamat.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Sesekali terjadi dialog satu arah dari Temari, sementara Shikamaru hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Rupanya Temari sendiri tidak begitu peduli karena sepertinya dia berbicara lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Dan kau tahu apa, aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana tampangmu ketika menangis waktu itu! Benar-benar—_tak ternilai_!" dia meneriakkan kata terakhirnya diikuti oleh kikikan.

Meskipun dimaksudkan hanya sebagai konversasi satu arah, tentu yang satu ini menangkap perhatian Shikamaru. Dia spontan memutar bola matanya, berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung kendatipun tetap saja tepat sasaran. Dia tidak menunjukkannya secara jelas, bagaimanapun juga.

"Kau masih hutang padaku soal itu lho," kata Temari lagi, kini menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

Apa maksud dia berkata seperti itu, tentu saja kepikiran di kepala Shikamaru, meskipun dia tidak ingin. Lagipula, kenapa juga gadis itu tiba-tiba mengungkit masa lalu seperti ini? Apakah dia mengharapkan balasan? Tetapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Shikamaru?—kisi-kisi ketika bermain Shogi? Temari kelihatannya bukan tipe gadis yang menyukai permainan kuras otak seperti itu.

"Hutang apa?" akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membalas, hanya sekedar ingin tahu lebih jauh. "Itu kan misimu, aku tidak berhutang apapun."

"Ah, dasar laki-laki," Temari menepuk dahinya, menghela napas dengan dramatis, "apakah mereka begitu sulitnya untuk sekedar membalas budi?"

Retoris, menurut Shikamaru. Pertanyaannya itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan 'laki-laki itu sombong, tak tahu terima kasih, sok jago pula'. Kadang Shikamaru bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri mengapa perempuan begitu senang menggunakan kata kiasan ketika berucap. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa itu membuat lawan bicaranya berpikir?—yang mana Shikamaru menemukan, sangat _merepotkan_.

Ah, lagi-lagi masalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Perbedaan antara keduanya tidak akan pernah habis diperdebatkan.

"Dan kurasa lain kali kau harus hapus sifat cengengmu itu, sangat tidak menguntungkan di medan perang, kau tahu," Temari menyipit menyebalkan kepada Shikamaru. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak 'aku tidak cengeng!' pada si gadis, tetapi itu sangat _bukan-Shikamaru_, jadi dia lebih memilih diam. "Dasar orang aneh," seakan tidak puas dengan cemoohannya, Temari menimpali. Dengan senyum tertahan.

Ya, senyum tertahan.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Untung saja Temari berjalan dua langkah di depannya sehingga dia tidak melihat kegugupan pada air muka Shikamaru. "Suna sudah dekat?" untuk menutupi aura asing yang kini menghinggapi sekelilingnya, Shikamaru mencoba bertanya. Itu langkah yang amat sangat bodoh, sebetulnya. Pertanyaan tolol, lebih tepatnya.

"Kau ngomong apa?" Temari menoleh, kernyitan jelas menghiasi dahinya. "Tentu saja masih jauh, bodoh. Kau sudah berapa kali sih ke Suna? Makanya perhatikan jalan, jangan menerawangi awan terus!"

Ah, kenapa Shikamaru harus begitu peka soal kata-kata. Kenapa dia harus begitu pintar? Mungkin enak juga jika dia bisa menjadi Naruto, yang benar-benar tidak punya ide soal apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, meskipun sudah sangat jelas—seperti perihal Hinata misalnya. Mungkin akan jauh lebih nyaman mengobrol dengan gadis Suna ini jika dia tidak bisa membaca apa satu atau dua maksud tersembunyi di balik kalimatnya.

Ketika tersadar dari lamunannya, Shikamaru menemukan Temari masih menatapi dirinya—dengan alis terangkat tinggi, kelihatan seperti sedang mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan dalam diri Shikamaru. Dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya ketika melakukannya, sehingga dia memunggungi jalur utama. Apakah Shikamaru harus memperingatkan kalau berjalan mundur itu berbahaya? Baru saja Shikamaru ingin membuka mulut untuk itu,

"Whoa!" tiba-tiba Temari melayang jatuh ke belakang, seperti terdorong oleh benda tak kasat mata dari depannya. Nanti Shikamaru baru akan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tersandung akar pohon—sangat amat bodoh sekali, mengingat gadis ini penyelamat nyawanya.

Dengan gerak refleks luar biasa, Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari, sehingga gadis itu tidak jadi berbenturan dengan tanah. Posisi mereka—terutama Temari—sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kalau Shikamaru masih dendam padanya, bisa saja dia melepaskan genggamannya dan membuat Temari terjatuh, karena dia belum menarik gadis itu sampai dalam posisi stabil.

"Nyaris saja," Temari menghela napas, masih setengah tidak percaya (entah tidak percaya apa, mungkin kecerobohannya). Shikamaru akhirnya menariknya hingga gadis itu bisa kembali berdiri sempurna dengan kedua kakinya.

"Makanya jangan ceroboh. Lain kali kau harus menghilangkan yang satu itu, sangat tidak menguntungkan di medan perang, kau tahu," kata Shikamaru, menyeringai. Temari menatap jengkel karena kalimatnya dikopi. Shikamaru tidak menganggapnya terlalu serius dan berjalan melewati Temari, "ayo lekas. Kita harus sampai di Suna sebelum tengah hari."

"Hei, Shikamaru," panggil Temari di belakangnya. Shikamaru terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum menoleh, untuk menyadari betapa aneh rasanya dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh seseorang yang paling tidak kau sangka.

"Apa?" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Terima kasih," kata Temari, tersenyum. Senyumnya bukan senyuman manis gadis dewasa. Senyumannya bahkan bisa dibilang aneh karena bibirnya melengkung lebih condong di satu arah. Tetapi entah kenapa, sesaat itu saja, Shikamaru merasa perjalanan menuju Suna jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Shikamaru tidak tahu harus membalas apa, maka dia hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, seraya menggumam, "hutangku lunas, kalau begitu."

Kata-kata, bagi Nara Shikamaru, bukanlah hal yang bisa dimengerti hanya dengan sekali dengar, terutama dari seorang Temari. Tetapi pada saat Temari mengucapkan terima kasih, sama sekali tidak ada teori di dalam kepala Shikamaru. Yang ada hanya ketulusan yang bergaung nyaring di dalam gendang telinganya.

Dan baru ketika itulah Shikamaru menyadari, setelah cukup lama mengenal gadis itu, bahwa seberapapun banyaknya arti yang dimiliki kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Temari, mereka sesungguhnya hanya mengandung satu makna pasti. Yaitu kasih sayang.

FIN


End file.
